What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: I don't own Victorious co-writen w/ JadePlusBeck.  When Jade's twin sister dies Beck struggles to save Jade from herself.  NOT the same story I am writing with Specfic City Darling though 1st paragraph is the same
1. Goodbye Ava

Exactly sixteen seconds after Jade was on the steps she got a text message. Instantly her eyes filled with tears. She got off the stairs and ran into Tori's kitchen sobbing. Pouring herself a cup of coffee to calm down she found it was unsuccessful. Beck and everyone else followed Jade. They were concerned about her.

"Jade," Beck exclaimed what happened.  
>Jade buried her face in his shoulder crying. Finally after she calmed down (with a little bit of him rubbing her back and soothing her) she showed him the text message. It was from her sister Crystal. He knew that their sister, Ava had cancer. She was Jade's twin and they were really close.<p>

To Jade: Sweetie Ava just died.  
>At that Jade burst into tears again.<p>

"Oh my god" Beck muttered more to himself than to anyone else. He turned to Jade again and put his arms around her. "Jade, babe, c'mon it's okay" He said letting her sob into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Cat piped up worried. Everyone had been watching the two with concerned eyes.

"Jades sister, Ava, she... she died" Beck said while rubbing Jades back "I think we should head home. Jade needs some peace"

After Beck had gathered their things he took Jades hand and gently led her out of the Vegas house. They drove home in silence with Beck throwing worried glances at his girlfriend every now and then. After they had pulled up in the parking lot Beck and Jade got up and walked inside of the RV.

"Jade are you okay?" Beck asked as he tried to lock eyes with Jade.

"No" Jade responded bluntly as she just avoided any eye contact with him.

"MY DAD WAS RIGHT," Jade said, "I AM STUPID AND I'M A LOSER AND I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED"  
>Beck gasped. He realized that Jade wasn't insulting Tori. She was insulting herself. She cried harder. He held her tightly rubbing her back.<p>

"Jade you're not stupid. You're not a loser and you DO deserve to be loved"

"I couldn't save her," Jade sobbed, "I couldn't save her"  
>Willow came to the hall.<p>

"Mommy," she whispered, "Why you sad?"  
>Jade picked up her little sister who she and Beck had adopted after her parents death and kissed her forehead. Willow was only 18 months old but she was a lot smarter than most children her age.<p>

"I don't want you to be sad mommy. Why you sad?"  
>She hugged her neck trying to comfort her as only a year and a half year old could.<p>

Beck didn't know what to do. Of course he was sad about Avas sudden death, too, but he couldn't compare this to how Jade must have felt. He was never in such a situation before, and he definetely couldn't tell her it was gonna be okay.

"C'mon Willow, let's get you ready for bed" Beck said taking her from Jade after she had calmed down a bit. Jade didn't want to upset Willow, so she just hid her tears.

As soon as Willow was asleep, Beck hurried back to Jade. He had to be there for her after all.

She was lying on the couch in Becks RV, her face covered by a pillow, as he lied down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Jade babe, listen, I know this is hard for you, and I'll do everything I can to help you get over it, but-"

"I don't want to get over and forget about Ava! She was my sister after all!" Jade yelled at Beck in disbelief.

"I don't want you to forget about Ava, I want you to get over her death! And not immediately, of course not, you gotta do this step by step. And I'll be thhere for you, with every step you take" Beck whispered looking deep into her eyes.

She just nodded and rested her head that was aching from too much crying on his chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. A Yardstick

Beck would never forget the day that he found out that Ava was in the hospital

((Flashback))  
>"What were you thinking," Beck yelled at Jade, "Putting up that poster about what happened to Tori"<br>He was all set to get mad at her deciding it was absolutely neccacery.

"Okay," Jade said, 1) if you didn't act like an IDIOT there wouldn't be anything to tell in the first place. 2-"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just let Tori act stupid?"

"That wasn't an act," Jade said

"JADE!"

"2) If I were going to humilate Vega I wouldn't put up a poster. I would video it and post it on the internet"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SUGGESTING YOU DIDN'T PUT IT UP"

"No," Jade said, "I didn't. I was in the hospital visiting Ava when it was put up Beck"  
>Beck went from angry to concerned right away<p>

"What's wrong with Ava," he asked.

"She has a tumor in her stomach and one in her liver. It's mallignant"  
>Jade cried when she said that<p>

((End of Flashback))

Beck remembered how bad he felt afterwards. He decided he would never charge her for something until he was sure she did it. And actually, he decided They talked a little bit about her needs

"I don't know what I need," she said honestly, "Right now I need to know that you love me because there will be some times when I'm not very lovable. When I greive I get angry. I might get 'out of control' so to speak. I need you to continue to love me even when I'm not lovable. I won't take advantage of my grief, I promise just like I won't take advantage of what I've been through but I need you to love me"

"Always," he said kissing her.  
>((The next day))<br>Willow went to day care like normal. Jade and Beck didn't want her suffering from the grief that they were suffering from. Cat offered to pick her up when Jade and Beck were running late. As they came back a tearfulled Willow was soothed in Cat's arms.

"What happened," Jade asked.

"Willow's day care person in charge hit her with a yardstick," Cat said angrily, "Because she accidentally spilled a cup of glue"not to get mad at her for something she later did to Tori, he regretted ever doing so.

He stood up and carried Jade bridal style to his bed an put her down gently. After he changed into his PJ's he climbed into the bed next to her and hugged her tightly.

He was going to do anything to make her feel better, he vowed on that.

"What!" Jade exclaimed angry, quickly forgetting about her and Becks misery.

"They can't do that!" Beck yelled looking for his jacket. As soon as he picked it up, he made his way towards the RV door, but before he could escape, Jade took his hand.  
>"I'm going to come with you" She said angryly, dragging him towards his car.<p>

"Okay. Cat, take care of Willow, please. We'll be back in a few" He told her before him and Jade drove off to day care.

"What's Willows day care persons name?" Beck asked.

"I think it was Marlene. That chick is so going to get fired, I'll make sure of that"

Marlene was cleaning up the playroom when Jade and Beck entered.

"You *****," Jade yelled, "What the-"

"Do you have a problem lady"

"Who the HELL do you think you are hitting my child like that"  
>Marlene sighed.<p>

"She spilled a cup of glue after I told her to be careful. It was approprate discipline. Life isn't always cotton candy and gumdrops and the sooner she learns that the better. You can punish her however you like but in my day care class it's my rules"  
>She turned back as if the matter had already been terminated. Jade nor Beck had any intentions of letting this go"<p>

"We don't punish Willow," Jade said, "We PARENT her"  
>Beck took a yardstick and whacked Marlene over the head with it<p>

"Maybe that will teach you not to be an idiot," Beck said, "Oh by the way we're removing Willow from daycare and pressing charges"

Jade was astonished. She knew that Beck could get uncomfortable if you'd annoy him too much, but this really surprised her. Even though she was angry she couldn't help but smile out of proud.

"C'mon, let's look after Willow" Beck said taking Jade hand, but not before shooting Marlene, who was rubbing her head, a glare.

"Beck?" Jade asked when they got in the car and Beck started driving.

"Yes babe?" Beck said squinting at his girlfriend.

"Thanks" She said smiling at her lap shyly.

"For what?" Beck grinned a little bit.

"For being there for me" Jade said blushing.

Beck beamed at her before focusing on driving again. "Always baby" He said. He was glad she said that. Jade didn't tell him quite often how she felt or that she loved him. At least not as often as he told her, so he couldn't help feeling happiness and a warm feeling wash over him as she spoke up next.

"I love you, Beck"


End file.
